The Legacy of The Peaceful Warrior
by HumphreyKate4ever
Summary: "No amount of regretting can change the past, but you are in control of your present."
1. Intro

The Legacy of The Peaceful Warrior

The Legacy of The Peaceful Warrior  
By: HumphreyKate4ever 

"The Arctic is fucking cold. I've lived here so long. That it is sad. Cold. Snow. Ice. Loneliness. WHY! WHY! Did I have to be born? The world is hell! Why?" The Light-grey wolf ran into the blizzard. He ran. He was gone. With the wind. The Arctic is a wasteland, desolated frozen hell, it was rare to come across a wolf. That wasteland had one rule kill or be killed. He had learned to live in an icebox. To him, he was a mistake, worthless, waste of space. Deep in him was to fragment of a past life. A life of hope, joy, happiness, and fun. One day that life came to an end, one projectile hit him. It left enough damage. Enough, Enough damage for that wall of hope, his life's goal, to crack. The crack grew unbelievable quick. Moments later, the crack was the great canyon in his heart. Crashing down like a wall of glass. As the great wall fell its shattered remains rained hell on everything below. Hope for a future in his home was gone. He had to leave that place it hurt too much to stay. As, time went by he grew to hate Winston, his old pack leader, for not letting him be an alpha. He also blamed himself. He should not have aimed for the star with love. Though, he had done it many times before and succeed. Not that time, not that time. If he would have stayed it might have turned out differently. He would never get the chance though. The blizzard raged on with force. The wolf smelled a deer, found it, and tore the poor animal's throat out. As the fresh blood of the old deer flood his mouth he sat down. He had learned to savor every bite form the life of an isolation. The sun was making its way to the horizon, for where the moon switched. Like every day for as long he will be a lone wolf. Yes, life was hard, so he got tougher. 


	2. Arctic Arrival

The Legacy of The Peaceful Warrior  
Chapter-1-The Arctic Arrival-

I had a dream. It was about life, life before this. I made a promise that day. I will never go back. I was weak. Now, I am strong. I was useless. Now, I am not. Is it worth going back? It was a dream, but it was way too real. A lot of things went spinning through his head. One stuck him, it was the only thing that made sense to him. He had had them before, but not this strong. The last time he had one was on the train out of Jasper. He was sitting on the edge of the train-cart. He had just made it to the Arctic…

Flashback to the Arctic Arrival

I watched the trees go by and less and less came by until there were none left. The temperature had dropped rapidly. He sighed and jumped off the train. The snow was not weight-less like in Jasper. It was really compact. He started to walk to the tree line again. The walk was long and trying. He finally saw the tree line. With knowing he made it he sat down. After he had a good rest the grey wolf got up. The forest was dense, lush, and vibrant. The grey wolf walked up to the oak tree, for he dug his claws into the wood craving "I am an omega, born into this world for nothing. I have decided to let go of my past and be free. For the old life of me will haunt my heart, for this eternity and the next." The Omega looked back at the tree, shed a single tear. Then, he was gone. The next he came back to the tree he had been yesterday. With a few swift hand moves, he put the word "Humphrey." on the tree. He had also craved the words "I am" under the name. Humphrey turned and walk of nowhere a blinding pain shots through him, he fell to the ground. Humphrey accident round off the steep cliff. he was gaining speed fast, too fast. Trees zoomed by him. He made it down the hill. The pain from his head had subsided. Humphrey then got his first vision, and it was not his last.  
The vision  
There were two hunters get out of a jeep. The first one loader the gun. While the second one looked around a bit seeing Humphrey. Humphrey had been frozen with fear. The second shot him. He realized too late.  
End of vision

Humphrey got up and saw the same truck pull up. The first one loaded his gun. Then, the second on jump out. Humphrey remembered what had happened, so he ran off.

End of flashback

Hours went by. Then, days. Before the poor wolf knew it had been 7 years (the wolf live the same as a human.) He knew in his heart that he still love, Kate. He was a lone wolf now. He had also made a promise. That he would unknowingly break...He….He…. was going back….home. 


	3. So It begins

Chapter 2-So it begins-

The Train rocked back and forth. Humphrey was in that boxcar looking at moon it was a the highest point in the sky, he was lost. He had not seen a full-moon since, since he was in jasper. He raised his head and sang

"You and me and all that wine  
Loosen my tie, lie down, let's fly  
Every guy that passes by  
(Look at her, look at her oh)  
And you say that it's not right  
But where does he think you are tonight?  
Does he know your nasty side?  
(Look at her, look at her oh)

If you want me take me home and let me use you  
I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do  
And does he know that there's nobody quite like you  
So let me tell you all the things he never told you  
(yeah!)

I got these feelings for you  
And I can't help myself no more  
Can't fight these feelings for you  
No, I can't help myself no more  
I, I, I

You and me let's go all night  
Going so high, we f*ck the sky  
Come with me now, f*ck that guy  
(Look at her, look at her oh)  
Now you flash that sexy smile  
And tell me I've got to wait a while  
And it makes me lose my mind  
(Look at her, look at her oh)

If you want me take me home and let me use you  
I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do  
And does he know that there's nobody quite like you  
So let me tell you all the things he never told you  
(Yeah!)

I got these feelings for you  
And I can't help myself no more  
Can't fight these feelings for you  
No, I can't help myself no more  
I, I, I  
(Can't help myself no more)  
I, I, I

No, I can't wait much longer  
It needs to happen now  
'Cause I can't spend the rest of my life chasing you around  
I want to get much closer  
You need to tell me how  
Baby, how, how  
Babe, 'cause I

I got these feelings for you  
And I can't help myself no more  
Can't fight these feelings for you  
No, I can't help myself no more

I got these feelings for you  
(Got these feelings for ya, got these feelings for ya)  
Can't fight these feelings for you  
No, I can't help myself no more  
I, I, I" 

He had built a wall from reality. He had distanced himself, in hope that he could learn to get over her. Sadly, he never did. She was his love. He had a fire in his heart and soul. Humphrey was giving it up. The last thing he want was to see her. The horn of the train drew him from his train of thought. As the wind picked up. The sign that he had saw 7 years ago. He vision blurred, he stumbled of the Iron cart. His face meet the gravel on the edge. He round down the slope into a tree. The last thing he had, was the full-moon. He bleed in many spot. The scar on his side open up again. He got up. He limped because of the scar. The pain was unbearable. Somehow he kept go. One step at a time he limped. Before long he came to the base of a rocky area that was like a tall hill. It looked familiar. As he gazed at the hill wolves went up it. He saw a golden wolf.

"Kate, that's Kate!" his mind said. He limped up the hill gaining the attention of lots of wolves.

"Is he okay?" one said.

"He's bleeding" another one said.

"He's not form our pack"

This gain Humphrey's attention and he stopped dead in his then quickened his pace to a fast jog. He was at the top.

"So, it begins" he said loudly.


	4. SHEPARD OF FIRE

AUTHOR NOTE I am very sorry for the endless wait I am going to try to have a chapter out At least every week. I am sorry just started my freshman year in high school. I am all so going to try a different style of writing. The wolves are still called wolves but are humanoid with fur.

"He's not form our pack"

This gain Humphrey's attention and he stopped dead in his then quickened his pace to a fast jog. He was at the top.

"So, it begins," he said loudly.

Humphrey's P.O.V

HUTCH-"Identify yourself"

HUMP-"Stand down or be put down"

RED ONE-"Hutch and Cando detain him" The red one said while turning around

HUMP-" Hey is the big bad-ass run away for"

HUTCH AND CANDO-"Yes sir."

HUMP-Hutch you are a great leader but yet you are a follower.

HUMP-Cando you want to be a hero, since your mother pasted Being a hero lime her.

HUMP- I seek Redemption.

HUTCH-Well you are not going to get it here.

CANDO-I order you to stand down.

HUMP-Ha! That's the best joke I've heard in a long time.

NARR-HUTCH walked up to Humphrey

HUMPHREY-I am warning you. Draw your weapon this will get ugly fast.

Narr-HUTCH Drew his sword

HUTCH-What are-AH

Narr-HUMPHREY disarmed HUTCH

HUMPHREY Starts singing

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing  
Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh 

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heart ache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the 

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer 

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh 

I was choking in the crowd  
Living my brain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like 

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer 

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like 

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

CERDIT TO IMAGNE DRAGONS

Humphrey- please I have a grave message

RED ONE- Stand down

Golden one-what is your name?

Humphrey-My name Is "The Coyote"

Golden one-Humphrey is it really you

Golden one-I am sorry

Humphrey-Don't want your pity. I loved you Kate! I thought I made it clear. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! YOU STAND THERE AND WATCH ME. I'm not Sorry I Don't Want Pity I Spend a DECADE In HELL! I AM EMOTIONLESS!

Kate- I am Sorry I LOVE YOU!

HUMPHREY-WELL THAT SHIP HAS SAILED! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING A DECADE AGO! NOW YOU ARE MARRIED! AND IT YOU FALT YOU CHOSE WRONG! FUCK ALL OF YOU NO-ONE"S GET ANY MESSAGE!

NARR HUMPHREY THE TURNED INTO A BALL OF FLAME


End file.
